


Being tied to you [isn't all that bad]

by juwoon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Red String of Fate, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juwoon/pseuds/juwoon
Summary: Red and blue go perfectly together.[wontaek soulmate au in honor of whisper being released]





	Being tied to you [isn't all that bad]

 

 

Taekwoon was always particularly interested in the red strings of fate when he was growing up. 

 

 

As he should be, because he himself had a red string tied around his ankle. Which was, pellicular on it's own, since most people had the string tied around their little fingers. Luckily, Taekwoon and the person on the other side of his string were the only one who could see it, so he didn't have to be worried about people asking him questions about why his string was tied around his ankle instead of his finger.

 

 

Taekwoon wasn't always as interested in his string as he was now. Actually, it only started around a few years ago, when something happened to him. 

 

 

It'd been around midnight, as he was walking home from a movie. The same route he'd always take home, but this time there was a drunken driver in a car. The drunken driver couldn't see Taekwoon, and he'd been hit by the car. Taekwoon broke his leg and a few ribs, while the driver got out with a few scratches. 

 

 

This wasn't that bad in particular, since his bones would heal within time. Sure, he wouldn't be able to play soccer as much as before, but by then he'd already applied for a school which focused on music anyways. No, what did worry him is that his string broke when the car hit him, for some unexplainable reason.

 

 

Taekwoon had never heard of anything like this happening before, so of course he would research it. There wasn't much he found on it, and he realized that this usually didn't happen to people. Accidents, yes, but the string didn't snap like it did with him. 

 

 

It messed him up, and messed him up good. He didn't enroll in his university that year, and took a year off to fix himself up and get over what happened. It wasn't just about the fact that he lost his string, it meant that his soulmate lost his string too. Taekwoon would be able to live with this, but he did something this bad to his soulmate, and he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to get over that fact.

 

 

However, the doctors managed to convince him that this wasn't Taekwoon's fault, that the God's must've wanted it this way. That was, after all, the only logical explanation. 

 

 

And Taekwoon finally began to accept this, when something else happened. 

 

 

Taekwoon had been having one of his usual nightmares, which ended with him waking up in the middle of the night, gasping for air. He took a deep breath when he realized it was all a dream, and was ready to fall back asleep when he noticed something different. 

 

 

His string was no longer draped on the floor in a sad puddle of lost hope, but it was now tightly pulled on and heck, Taekwoon could feel the fact that his string was connected again. He didn't know how, but he pulled himself off his bed and grabbed his crutches, following the tugging of his string. 

 

 

He didn't find anything that night, but what he did know is that he'd gotten a second chance. 

 

 

 

Now, three years later, Taekwoon was in his third year of university, and on his way for his introduction week for his new class. 

 

 

At first, Taekwoon had chosen to focus mainly on mastering the piano throughout his studies, but he decided he'd rather go for singing and composing instead, so he switched his major's this year. Which meant he'd also be getting a different group of people, and while that really didn't sound like something he'd want to go through, Taekwoon also loved singing and he'd give up anything to do that.

 

 

"It'll be fine, hyung! At least you already know Jaehwan hyung, even if he wont be joining the introduction week. There'll be nothing to worry about." Sanghyuk, his annoying roommate, spoke through the phone while Taekwoon sat in the bus going to the place where this introduction week would be held.

 

 

"Obviously, but it'll still be hard. What if they already have their groups of friends? It's their third year too. And I'm too old compared to everyone else, I already had trouble with this earlier too..." Taekwoon sighed, but he frowned when he could hear giggling through the other side of the phone. Was this already happening...? 

 

 

"Sorry, what did you say, hyung?" Taekwoon heard Sanghyuk giggle a bit more and then shh someone. There was no doubt in Taekwoon's mind that Sanghyuk's soulmate, another brat called Lee Hongbin had already taken over their room and wow, he should really remember to clean the entire apartment when he comes back because well, obvious reasons.

 

 

"I see you're busy. I have to go anyways since my stop is here but," Taekwoon paused, it being too quiet through the phone for his liking, "for the love of god, please be safe. And clean." Taekwoon added in, already having mental images of what happened last time running through his head before he hung up. 

 

 

"I should've locked the door to my room, christ..." Taekwoon murmured before pushing himself up from his seat and through the exit of the bus, which conveniently stopped in front of the camping site his introduction week would be held at.

 

 

Luckily for Taekwoon, he had at least some experience with camping, as he used to do that with his family before his accident and before he moved away. Unluckily, he'd be sharing his camper with someone, and Taekwoon could only hope this person wasn't at least half as bad as Sanghyuk. 

 

 

Taekwoon looked around, scanning the campsite for any directions for the students. He spotted many people he'd seen around school before, some already bonding and some unpacking their stuff. Taekwoon then noticed a cheerful guy with a loudspeaker in his hand who was yelling that he was the one to find your camper at. 

 

 

Tugging his small suitcase behind him, Taekwoon walked over to the guy who apparently was called Cha Hakyeon, and he blinked a few times when the guy was suddenly all over his face. 

 

 

"Hello! Welcome to the introduction week for third years of music and composition! I'm Cha Hakyeon, a new graduate of said study and here to help you find your way!" Hakyeon smiled into his face and Taekwoon mustered back a tiny smile too. It was really something how people could be this bright at such a time of the day... 

 

 

"I'm Jung Taekwoon. Could you let me know where my camper is?" Taekwoon kept it short, his leg was hurting a little and while it'd mostly healed from his accident, he did have to pause walking regularly before it became too much. 

 

 

"I sure can! You can come with me, I'll lead the way. You're in camper number 28 and your campermate is someone called Kim Wonsik. He's already here, arrived just now too." Hakyeon marched ahead and Taekwoon struggled to follow his pace, barely having time to look where he was going so that he wouldn't get lost again. 

 

 

 

There were a lot of students running around him, he noticed some were obviously a couple and he wondered if all of them were soulmates or people who decided against the strings tied to them. Surprisingly, just as Taekwoon was thinking about this, he felt a sharp tug around his ankle and he almost lost balance, but he caught himself grabbing Hakyeon's arm at the last moment.

 

 

"Sorry, I had an accident." Taekwoon quietly excused himself at Hakyeon's surprised look and the other nodded. Taekwoon felt a hand grab his arms and saw Hakyeon helping him walk, which he really appreciated. That seat couldn't come fast enough. He didn't really know what happened just now, the tug at his ankle. He looked down and saw his thread still tight as ever. 

 

 

And just as he had that thought, Hakyeon came to a halt and pointed into the direction of a camper. "That'd be yours. I'll have to go back now, but you can help yourself, right?" Hakyeon sounded worried, probably because of what happened earlier, but Taekwoon waved him off. 

 

 

"No, you've helped enough. Thank you." Taekwoon appreciatively smiled and Hakyeon flashed him a smile back before he let go of Taekwoon's wrist and walked towards a different direction. 

 

 

Taekwoon's eyes scanned camper #28. It was a long camper and had a striped window hanging above it. The door was already opened and a few chairs stood in front of the camper.

 

 

That's when Taekwoon's eyes fell onto the guy sitting in front of his camper. 

 

 

Blue checkered button up, tight black paints, a pair of suspenders and round glasses. 

 

 

In other words, totally Taekwoon's type. 

 

 

The guy hadn't noticed Taekwoon yet as he eyed the guy curiously as he bit his lip. Shit, he already liked someone. 

 

 

Taekwoon decided to ignore the giant thumps he felt in his chest as he took a seat in the chair on the side of the guy, placing his suitcase on the table. This did catch the guy's attention, and he felt warm eyes on him as he looked up and met the guy's eyes. 

 

 

A little bit dramatic, Taekwoon almost wanted to laugh at the way he felt inside just by looking at some guy. A very handsome guy, in his defense. 

 

 

He raised from his chair just as the other guy did and Taekwoon held out his hand, feeling like this was going to be his camping buddy for the next few days, which also meant this guy would probably be in some of his future classes too.

 

 

"I'm Jung Taekwoon, nice to meet you." he spoke up, shooting a nervous smile to the stranger and while the guy had a small grin playing on his lips, Taekwoon could see that he was equally as nervous. 

 

 

"Kim Wonsik, at your service. You'll be my buddy, right?" Wonsik said, and oh god did he have a nice voice. Taekwoon sure wouldn't mind to listen to this voice in his free time. In all of his time, actually. Taekwoon nodded, and Wonsik laughed, letting go of his hand. 

 

 

"I took the bed on the right side, but if you prefer having that one I don't mind switching either. I'll be sitting here if you need me." Wonsik went to sit down again while Taekwoon turned around to grab his suitcase and head inside when he felt the strong tug at his ankle once more. This time, however, it pulled him right onto Wonsik's lap. 

 

 

Taekwoon didn't need a mirror to know how red he was. He felt his cheeks burn. He also knew that this must be embarrassing for Wonsik, so he wanted to disappear. Taekwoon also couldn't deny the fact that Wonsik could very possibly be the guy on the other side of his string, but this was maybe just his mind telling him what he wanted.

 

 

"Ah... Are you okay?" Wonsik spoke up after a while, and his voice was so close to Taekwoon's ear that the other blushed even more. Taekwoon was about to lift himself up from Wonsik's lap, when hands went to stop him.

 

 

"You.. felt that too, right?" Wonsik said quietly, and it made Taekwoon's eyes shoot over to him, taking in the hopeful brown eyes before him. He then heard the other male gasp as the eyes he was staring into looked at their ankles. 

 

 

Red and blue strings, messily tied together. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO DIDNT KNOW HOW TO END THIS AT ALL BUT HEY WHATEVER,,, HOPEFULLY YALL LIKED THIS... IN HONOUR OF THIS COMEBACK AND JUST BECAUSE WONTAEK. HAVE A GOOD DAY!


End file.
